


Big Bad Wolf

by crusadedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Reader goes to her boyfriend Sam for help when she realizes she’s past the point of saving.





	Big Bad Wolf

You woke up in the middle of nowhere with a sore body. You couldn’t recall anything from the night before. Sam, Dean, and you had just finished a case with werewolves. By the time you were finished with the case you were all too exhausted to drive back to the bunker. Now waking up in the middle of nowhere got you thinking of your nightmares. Your thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of your phone, which you were unsure of how you still even had it.

“Hello?” you questioned picking up.

“Y/n! Where the hell are you?” It was Sam on the other line. 

“Um, I went for a walk last night. Do you think you can come get me?” You couldn’t tell him what was really wrong yet. 

“All night, y/n? Are you okay? Where are you?” He shot multiple questions at you all in one breath, hardly even giving you a chance to reply. 

“Look, Sam, I’m fine. Just had a lot on my mind,” As you were on the phone you walked a little trying to see if you can have some sort of idea of where you actually were, “I’m by the gas station. The one we went to when we first got here, it’s right when you ride into town.” 

“Alright, hang in there. I’ll tell Dean and we’ll head over. We have to talk. Love you,” He said and then hung up the phone without giving you a chance to reply. 

It didn’t take long for Sam and Dean to get to where you were. It wasn’t that far from the hotel, so you weren’t surprised. Also, when anything involved you Sam was overprotective, which you understood because you knew about his past and how love really never worked out for him. You were determined to be the one to stop that and stay with him until the day he died, so he’d never have to go through anymore hurt like that again.

“So, what do we have to talk about?” you questioned as you got situated in the back of the car.

“We think we missed a werewolf. There were two more killings last night.” Sam answered making you gulp, wondering if your worst fear had actually come true. You knew that the werewolf had bit you, but you were too afraid to let them know. You also thought that maybe you could control it. Then again, there could actually be another werewolf because when you woke up there was no sign of blood or anything else to hint at you killing anybody. 

“So, what are we going to do first.” You asked.

“We’re going to go take a look at the bodies, see if we can find any trails. Ask the cops for some more info on the other deaths.” Sam replied.

* * *

“Dean, you follow that trail. Me and Y/n will follow this trail to see if it leads us anywhere.” Sam commanded. 

The cops were finishing up when you arrived. After a few questions and examining the bodies they left and gave you permission to look around for anything, they could’ve missed. Oh boy, did they miss a lot there were two trails. One led off somewhere into the road and another into the woods. You and Sam were following the trail in the woods. 

There was a little conversation as you walked on. You were both concentrating on the case although, you knew there was a chance that this was you. Sam’s phone began ringing, he picked it up, but you both kept walking. You watched quizzically as Sam talked to the other person. He then hung up and looked over to you. 

“Another dead body. Dean’s going to the hotel see if he can find anything else. I told him we’d be there after we find where this leads to.” 

The place was growing familiar to you now. It’s like each step you took you had already been there. Once you made it to the end of the trail there was no holding anything back. Tears welled up in your eyes as you turned to Sam. He was immediately confused but was quick to comfort you. 

“What’s wrong?” he wondered.

“I-I’m a monster, Sam.” you replied through your tears. 

“What are you talking about y/n?”

“I did this.” 

“What? T-there’s no way y/n. Seriously, what’s wrong.” Sam said with a stern voice.

“I’m being serious Sam. I thought I could control it. I was going to tell you guys,  I promise. After last night I was so exhausted though and then this morning I woke up. I woke up here, Sammy. I got bit last night and this is all my fault. If I would’ve just told you guys.” You cut yourself off with your own sobs. 

“Y/n, no there’s got to be some other explanation.You would never do this I know you wouldn’t.” 

“Sam, of course, I’d never do this, but with the bite. I don’t, I don’t even know why I thought I’d be fine.” 

“We can fix this, y/n. We can figure out something. Maybe there’s a cure. We cured Dean when he was a vampire.” 

“Sam… I-I can’t. I’m scared and I already killed two people. I’ve already tasted hearts, what if I can’t fix it. What if we can’t fix it.” You exclaimed.

“Y/n, don’t we can. I’ll do anything to fix this. I can’t lose you,” tears were now in Sam’s eyes as he choked out words. 

“You have to kill me,” you replied.

“What? N-No, I’m not going to kill you.” 

“You have to Sam. I don’t want to hurt anybody else.”

“I can’t and I won’t,” Sam yelled

“I’ll do it myself. Or I’ll tell Dean to do it. I know he will.”

None of you spoke, the only noise was both of your choked sobs as you continued crying and staring at each other.

“Please, Sam at least be the last thing I see.” 

“Okay, I’ll do it,” He replied hesitantly. It broke your heart to see him like this and to know you’d be hurting him. That you didn’t change anything with his bad luck with love. That you’d no longer be around to hold him when a hunt went wrong or comfort him when something bad happens to Dean. You knew that you couldn’t change though and you feared if you stayed this way you’d eventually end up really hurting Sam.

Sam took a blade out of his jacket and then slowly walked up to you. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was slow and sweet, not like any other kiss you had with him. This was a goodbye kiss and with every moment his lips were attached to yours you could feel your heart break.

 As he was kissing you he slowly brought the blade up to your chest. Tears were falling from both of your eyes as Sam stabbed you right through the heart. The kiss finally came to a halt as your mouth flung open from the pain the knife had caused you. You started to fall back, but Sam caught you. He held you rubbing his hands softly through your hair. With the small amount of energy you had, you brought your hand up to wipe away some of Sam’s tears. 

Sam gave you the best smile he could. He then leaned down and whispered, “I love you with all of my heart. No one will ever have me the way you did.” 

You smiled but didn’t have enough life in you to reply. You both stared at each other as Sam held you until the life fully drained from you. You couldn’t see Sam anymore, but you knew you’d be with him again.


End file.
